Hidden History
by silentC
Summary: This is a story about an imortal and her relationships with other imortals. formatting didn't work sorry. please r


Okie, this is my first highlander fic. Richie never died. This is after Endgame but, Kate did die. The setting is Paris in the year 2003. So if this story sucks I'm sorry. Please read and review. Thanks for taking the time to check my story out. ~~~~~~=beginning or end of flashback *******=setting or point of view change ^^^^^^=beginning or end of chapter bold=song lyrics Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in the Highlander series or movies. I do own any characters unfamiliar to you. Example, Nessa Parker is my character. To use any of my characters please ask first. The song in this chapter belongs to Linkin Park  
  
Okie here goes. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Prologue: Hidden  
  
She looked around her. It was dark that's the way she liked it. It wasn't that she feared the light or anything like that. She feared what it brought. It brought a feeling of hope, of warmth, or love. She had been alive over 400 years and had learned that it was all a ploy. "Meaningless emotions." She said out loud. "What was that?" A man said sitting down on the bench. "Nothing." She answered. She realized this was her contact. He gave her the envelope. She slipped some money to his hand when they shook hands. The man disappeared into the darkness. She walked slowly down the street a couple blocks until she came to a lonely run-down house. She walked up the sidewalk and unlocked the door. The house wasn't paradise but, as far as she was concerned paradise was unattainable. She turned on her music and went to her laptop. She typed in her codes and opened the envelope. She went on to the internet found the site written down on the paper and used the codes on the paper to hack her way in.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling  
  
The music blared out as she searched for the file. She found it and the face staring at her was a bit of a shock. She had seen it before. Heck she had memorized it before. But, he didn't remember her. It was sad that she had felt something for this prick.  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting, reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
Even if he didn't feel the same way the least he could do was remember her. He had seen thirty years ago at a party. He still didn't know who she was after he told her. Even after she said Michael's name he had no idea. She heard the familiar purr of her cat. The cat was completely black except for the tip of her tail. She thought of the name she had given it. Aurora. It suited her and the cat. She went and laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Aurora curled up on her stomach. Memories soared through her head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Michael put his hand on her shoulder. He was always calming her. It was sometime in the early nineteen hundreds. She couldn't remember the exact year. "Michael what if they come to see you then take your head?" She asked with concern. "You're always using your imagination." Michael answered knowing that would never happen. "Why do you always say that?" She asked her ego a little bruised. "Because it's always true." He said. She couldn't stand it anymore. She burst into laughter with Michael along for the ride. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *************************************************************************** The bar was full tonight. He couldn't believe Joe kept this place alive after all these years. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. "Is that all you're going to drink tonight Mac?" A familiar voice asked. He turned around to see his friend Joe's face smiling back at him. "Probably. Can't stay to long Amanda's coming to town tonight." Mac told his old friend. "Well I think she's here already. Richie called me to tell me he'd be late he needed to give a friend a ride to do a few errands." Joe told him. "So, he always gives friends rides." Mac said. "That was three hours ago." Joe laughed out. "Oh! Now I see." Mac started laughing too. Suddenly Mac felt that all to familiar buzz and looked toward the door. In walked his too friends and fellow immortals, Richie and Amanda. He stood up to greet them. "Amanda how nice to see you." Mac gave her a hug. "Nice to see you too. How are you doing Duncan?" She seemed upset. "Fine. How about you?" He answered wondering what Amanda was up to. "I'm shocked... devastated and mourning." Amanda told him with her over dramatic way. "What do you mean?" Mac humoured her. "You haven't heard. Michael Gallagher is dead." She said actually letting a tear slip from her eye. "Well that seems weird he was really good. Him and Connor were pretty much matched. Who did it?" Mac asked actually concerned for his old friend. "They don't know. It was one of the few times his student wasn't around." Amanda sadly informed him. "Student? I wasn't aware he was teaching anyone." Mac surprised told her. "Well he's been teaching her for the last four hundred so years." Amanda answered a small smile appeared on her delicate lips. "I'm having a party to commemorate his life. Wanna come?" She asked the three men. A course of three yeah's was heard. She looked at them and smiled. She handed Duncan a small brown bag. "Could you mail these for me. I have to go and make sure the party is ready for tomorrow night." Amanda smiled, looking at them as she left. Duncan opened the bag to find about a hundred envelopes and none of them had stamps. "Where am I supposed to find that many stamps at this time of night?" Duncan asked his two friends. *************************************************************************** Her alarm buzzed and she turned over to shut it off. She had a very unrestful night she had dreams of Michael and his death. She didn't want to get up but, she had some things to do at the clinic. She carefully stepped on the floor not sure of where Aurora was. She stepped over the sleeping feline. She put on a robe and went out to check the mail. She stepped onto the porch and sure enough the paper was sitting there waiting. The she opened her mailbox only to find one letter. It was addressed to her and the lettering was professional calligraphy. She went inside and sat down, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She opened the envelope reading the perfect writing inside.  
  
Please we would like to invite you to a memorial of the late Michael Gallagher. Please arrive by 9pm Tonight. A speech will be given by a friend. Formal dress is required. Your Hostess Amanda.  
  
She knew exactly what she was going to wear. It was a little black dress Michael had boughten her the last time they were in the States. She knew it was out of style now but she didn't really care. She went out to shop for some jewellery and the make up needed to blend into the crowd of old friends. She knew it would be heart wrenching to see them all again especially in this occasion and without Michael at her side. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ So how was it? You can review honestly even if it's a flame. Please if I have any details having to do with the series wrong let me know. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Have fun always! ~C~ 


End file.
